Until the End Of Time!
by Megan Sleevewillow
Summary: After 2 years, Christian rescues a girl who is Satines' little sister and- Guess what!- Satine is still alive! PG for the naughty words. Finished!
1. Natalie

          It had been 2 years. 2 long, agonizing years since Satine had died at The Moulin Rouge in Montmarte. Christian had returned to England, after publishing his book, _Come What May. He had fulfilled his promise to Satine, and now he did not know what to do with his life. He was living in London, in a villa. The book had made him rich, and he just couldn't stand to stay in Montmarte, in France any longer. _

          He usually sat in his parlor all day, writing and reading, or daydreaming. He still had his beard; it was always clean and well groomed. He missed Toulouse. He missed The Bohemians, but above all he missed Satine. He stopped crying and mourning long ago, but he almost never smiled. Christians' only companions in his villa were his maid, Sheleigh, and his butler Jack.

          "Christian, you have to get out of this room," Sheleigh said to him one November day, organizing a pile of paper." Go for a walk, _please, so I can clean up." _

          Christian sighed. "All right. Only so you can clean up." He grabbed his coat and headed out the door into the cold, November day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi! Get back here with that apple!"

          Natalie, a 15 year old, thin, redhead with dark blue eyes, who also shockingly looked like a young Satine, bolted down the street, clutching an apple to her chest.

          "Get her!" She heard footsteps following her. She knew she shouldn't have stolen the apple, but she had had nothing to eat for 2 weeks. She was desperate. Natalie made a sharp turn down an alley and cursed herself as she saw the dead end. Her panicked breath rose in cloudy puffs as 5 men closed in on her. In futility, she threw the apple at one of the men. It flew through the air, past his head, and hit the side walk. One of the men picked it up. "It's bruised and cut. I think we should make her pay for it. What do ya say, mates?" The other men started laughing and closing in on her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Christian walked down the deserted street, quiet and somber. It looked as if it would snow any minute. As he turned one corner, he heard screams and laughing down one of the alleys. Christian looked into the alley and saw the five men, tearing Natalie's already ragged dress to shreds.

          "Help me! Help me!" Natalie screamed.

          Christian, without a second thought, lunged into the mass of men. He took the 3 of them out in less than five minutes. "Get out of here!" He yelled at the other two. They looked at each other, and bolted.

          Christian kneeled net to Natalie. "Are you all right?" He was shocked at how much she looked like Satine.

          Natalie didn't answer. The hunger was taking over. The world around her swirled and then blackened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Christian gently lifted the girl in his arms. She was very light. He carried her to his villa and set her upon his bed. He told Jack to call the doctor. The doctor diagnosed her as malnourished and gave Christian some tonic to give her once she awoken.

          Natalie stayed asleep for a couple of hours. When she awoke, Christian was sitting next to the bed, reading. A bowl of warm broth was also sitting next to her on the nightstand.

          "Welcome back." Christian said, closing his book.

          "Is this Heaven?" Natalie asked.

          "No, this is my home. You passed out after the men left."

          "You're the man who saved me!" Natalie exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

          Christian nodded. "Why were those men chasing you?"

          "I stole an apple. I haven't eaten for 2 weeks." Her gaze switched to the bowl of both.

          "Go ahead. That's what its there for." Christian said. "Eat slowly, and then you have to take some tonic."

          Thank you so much." Natalie said as she sipped the broth. "After that, I'll leave."

          "Leave? No, I'm not letting you leave until you get better." Christian said quickly. He also wanted her to stay for she reminded him of his dear Satine.

          "No, really, I need to find my sister." Natalie said, sitting up.

          "Sister? You're staying with your sister?" Christian asked.

          "Well, no. I need to find her. She sent me a letter saying she was in London. I did all I could to come to see her. I was in France, like she had been. I thought she was dead for a time. A lot of people still do, including the man she loves."

          "Um, what-what is her name?" Christian asked, daring to hope.

          "Her name is Satine De Blanche."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Satine! Satine! She's alive!" Christian jumped up and danced around the room. He felt like singing out to the rooftops, dancing on the street, even though people would call him crazy. He didn't care; the only thing he was crazy about was Satine. But then his heart dropped. If Satine loved him so much, why did she fake her own death? At her funeral, the casket was closed so no one else would take the risk of catching the consumption. Christian could do nothing to stem the flow of questions racing through his mind.

          "Do you know her?' Natalie asked as she saw him falter.

          "Know her? I still love her, even after all this time of me thinking she was dead!" Christian broke down into tears. 

          "You are the one she loves?" Natalie asked.

          "If she loves me so much, why did she fake her death, making me believe she had been dead? It crushed me, I almost committed suicide, but I had a promise to keep, and I did, all for her!" Christian started sobbing harder. "Why? Why did she do it?"

          Natalie slowly got out of bed and walked over to Christian. "I don't know. But she loves you still, I know from her letters. She is now living with a duke."

          "That bastard! She faked her own death to-to be with that bastard! How could she?" Christian cried.

          "She could explain to you. I am supposed to meet her soon. Maybe she could tell you." Natalie said.

          "When will you meet her?" Christian asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N All the last names come from Tanis' stories, not me! So, will Christian forgive Satine? Will she leave the duke? Is Natalie a pyromaniac? Wow where did that come from! Sorry! Anyway, the second chapter should be up soon!


	2. Christians' Heartbreak

A/N: In my stupidity of writing very fast on the first chapter, I forgot to have Natalie and Christian introduce themselves. I'm going to pretend they did. I am also changing Natalie's age to 14. I thought I made her too old.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Satine sat in the gloomy dining room of the duke's manor; sipping some tea and reading Come What May. She started crying as she read the last lines."..A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But, above all things, a story about love. A love that will live forever. The End."  
Satine closed the book and wiped away her tears. "No use smiling, girl. You will probably never see him again." She put away the book and called the maid to her. "Mary, where is the post?" she asked, her tone icy.  
  
"I'll get it, milady." Mary said, curtsying. She returned a few minutes later with some letters.  
Satine sorted through them until she found one in Natalie's handwriting. She ripped open the top and read the letter:  
  
Dear Satine,  
I am here, in England. It is beautiful, and the air is not as horrid as back home in France. I am most eager to meet you. Can you please meet me November 14 in the park nearest Buckingham Palace? I will be waiting there at noon.  
  
With Love,  
  
Natalie.  
  
Satine smiled. At least, since Natalie was going to live with her and the duke, Satine would have some happiness. She folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope. "Tomorrow will be a good day. Both for Natalie and I." she thought. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Next Day  
  
Christian had bought Natalie a new dress and some clothes since her last one was ripped by the men. Christian also made her take a bath. They were waiting in the park around 11:30 in the cold, fresh snow.  
"So, when did your mother pass away?" Christian asked, trying to make conversation.  
"When I was 8. The reason Satine went to the Moulin Rouge was so I could go to school and learn to read and write. I didn't make it to her "funeral" because I was in a school in North France. When I finally made it to the Moulin Rouge, Harold had a letter from Satine to give me. She told me she really wasn't dead and that she was in England with a duke she met at the Moulin Rouge. She also had some money in the letter, enough to buy me a ferry ride to England. I arrived 3 weeks ago."  
They waited the rest of the time in silence. Soon, they heard footsteps. Satine was walking towards them, cloaked in black. "Natalie!" Satine said and ran towards her. She hugged her tightly and then looked up at Christian.  
  
"Hello, Satine." Christian said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Christian." Satine whimpered pitifully. "Christian, it's really you! I read your book. It's perfect, it tells the whole story. Right down to the last lines."  
""A Love That Will Live Forever?" Apparently, you didn't honor those words as much and I did, Satine. How-how could you? Why did you fake your death? Why did you leave me in Montmarte Heartbroken and alone? Why?" Rage was building up inside of Christian. He wanted answers to why she broke his heart.  
"I-uh, passed out from the consumption. It only made me seem dead. When I awoke, I was on a boat headed to England, the duke by my bed. He-he said you had killed yourself and that He was going to take care of me. At first I rejected, but he said that he would gladly kill me if I didn't come with him. That is why, Christian."  
"How-how could you? DO YOU KNOW THE FUCKING HELL I HAVE BEEN IN SINCE THAT NIGHT?! I did try to kill myself; I would take a gun and put it in my mouth, my finger tightening on the trigger. But I would always pull it out, because I had a promise to fulfill to you. TO YOU! THE LITTLE FRENCH WHORE LIVING WITH HER SWEET, FROG OF A DUKE! When I wrote Come What May I thought it would mean something to you. It obviously didn't. Goodbye, Satine." Christian turned and walked away, trembling with rage.  
"Christian I love you." Satine sobbed.  
Christian didn't turn around, but he said. "Mortal love is but the licking of honey from thorns. Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love."  
Satine wiped away her tears. "Come, Natalie. We better get going."  
"No, Satine. Even when you started working at the Moulin Rouge, I never thought of you as a whore. But now I do. You broke Christian's heart and put him in a living hell. He doesn't deserve you. He deserves Calypso, Aphrodite, or Venus. Goodbye, Jezebel." Natalie turned and followed Christian. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Oohh! Tensions arise! What will happen next time? (This sound like a TV show.) Anyway, thank you to All My reviewers! If you have any suggestions, please go ahead and post them! Thanks again! nex 


	3. Othello

A/N: Thanks to Denise, Tani, Charmed Angel, Rouge Chick, Crazy Monkey, and Crazy For Ew! You Guys rock!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Satine walked slowly to the Dukes' Manor, She was inventing some excuse as to why Natalie didn't come back with her, as she told the duke Natalie would be living with them. Satine opened the door and removed her coat. The duke rushed up to her, kissing her hand. "My dear, where is Natalie?" he queried, seeing she was alone.  
"Uh, she wasn't there." Satine mumbled.  
"Most alarming. I Hope she did get out of France safely, who knows what she could be doing..." The Duke mumbled, kissing her arm.  
Later, Satine felt pathetic. She had left Christian for the Duke, a man who reminded her of a malnourished rat. She felt dirty, like she needed a bath. And so she walked upstairs and drowned her worries in a bottle of wine and a bath. (She didn't drown though, I promise!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Natalie caught up to Christian. "Christian, I'm so sorry." She said. "I-I can't believe she would do something like that."  
"I love her and she abandoned me for The Duke." Christian said, collapsing into the snow.  
"She didn't abandon you. The Duke, in a certain light, kidnapped her. Christian, I bet she wouldn't even have done that if she woke up and was still At the Moulin Rouge."  
"Maybe. Come on, let's go home. I need something to drink."  
Natalie helped him out of the snow and they walked home. She poured him a glass of Absinthe and left him alone in his parlor. Natalie walked into the kitchen where Sheleigh was washing dishes.  
"May I help?" Natalie asked.  
"Of course, Little Natalie." Sheleigh had brown curls that formed a frame around her face. She was from Ireland, and spoke with a light accent. She looked young, young and pretty enough to be working at The Moulin Rouge.  
The soft clinking dish was soon heard as they started scrubbing a rather difficult pot. "Was Christian always this miserable?" Natalie asked as she rinsed a pot.  
"Why, no miss. Me mother is his fathers' maid, and when Christian came back to London, He hired me to be his. We grew up together. He used to be quite cheerful. But he's changed, ever since that harlot broke his heart."  
Natalie said nothing about "The harlot" being her sister.  
That night, as Natalie made her bed in the Lounge, Christian stumbled in to say goodnight. He was walking rather crookedly and smelled strongly of Absinthe.  
"Goodnight Natalie," he said. It was amazing his speech wasn't slurred. "I j-just wanted you to know that if you ever need a home, this will be it." He kissed Natalie on the forehead and stumbled out of the room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 weeks later.  
A few days after the meeting between the two ex-lovers, Christian had become a hard drunk. He drank up to two bottles of the Green Liquor a day. The 5th day after this, Natalie stormed into the parlor, took away the bottle of Absinthe Christian had in his hand and threw it out the window. Christian at first looked furious, and then he broke down into tears.  
Natalie and Sheleigh had a chore scrubbing the scent of alcohol out of the carpet while Christian "Recovered." A week after he had been sober, to celebrate, he took Natalie to The ballet Othello.  
Satine and The Duke were there too.  
When Othello killed himself at the end, and after the Standing Ovation, the theater started to empty. Christian and Natalie were laughing at a joke as they entered the lobby. The duke, Warner, and Satine were straight across from them. Christian froze still as stone as he saw the Duke. The Duke saw Christian.  
"Him!" He snarled. "Warner.Get him!"  
"Oh my god. Natalie, we have to run. Fast." Christian said. "Go!"  
Natalie and Christian ducked and swerved through the crowd and made it to the doors. They shoved them open as Warner trailed them, hot on their trail. Natalie and Christian dashed across the street, almost getting run over. Q Warner whipped out his gun and aimed as Natalie and Christian ducked in an alley. A gunshot rang in the silence, barely missing Christians' head. "Down here Natalie!" He said as he ducked and went down another street. Warner followed right behind them. Christian swung Natalie around a corner just as Warner fired another shot. It hit Christian in the chest. Christian gave a gasp of surprise and collapsed into the snow, staining it red. Warner smirked and headed back to the theater.  
"Christian!" Natalie cried. She ran forward and fell to her knees. She pulled Christian up and hugged him to her chest, trying to keep him warm and stop the bleeding at the same time. "Christian, don't die on me now." She whispered. Natalie silently prayed he would be all right as she hugged him to her chest, his blood running down her front. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Warner walked into the theatre, calm and cool. "Is it done?" the duke asked.  
"Done."  
Satine gasped and a lone tear, like a small diamond, fell from her eye. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Uh oh spaghettio. Will Christian live long enough to hopefully get back with Satine? How can Natalie get help and keep Christian alive at the same time? I'll update soon, I promise! If I don't, you can break my thumbs! 


	4. Bloody Natalie

A/N: Thanks to Tani, Green Fairy, Pink Umbrella, and baby 1890! Disclaimer: *Giggles* Okay.I own it!! *Guards come and throw me to the floor, handcuff me, and start to drag me away* It was a joke! It was a JOKE!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natalie started to cry. "I'll never get him help in time." She looked up at the street sign and felt a warm surge of hope. They were only 2 blocks away from Christians' Villa! "Don't worry Christian, I'm getting there." Natalie gasped, heaving him up and slowly walking down the street. She was breathing hard, hugging Christian to her chest to try and stem the bleeding. After about 15 minutes, she dragged him up them steps, turned the doorknob, and fell in the front door, Christian lying on top of her. "JACK! SHELEIGH! I NEED HELP!!" she screamed. Sheleigh appeared at the foot of the steps and covered her mouth with her hand. "Don't just stand there, get a doctor!!" Natalie cried. Sheleigh hurriedly bundled up ran out the door. Jack lifted Christian off of Natalie and carried him into the parlor. Unfortunately, removing Christian from Natalie made him start to bleed again. "Good, he's still alive." Natalie muttered. "Christian? Christian!" Natalie said, trying to wake him up. "Christian!" Natalie drew back her hand and slapped him.  
"Uh! Oh. Oh my god! I'm bleeding!" Christian winced in pain as he tried to get up.  
"Christian! Don't! You'll make it bleed more!" Natalie bent over him. "Jack, get a cloth or something! And some wine!" Natalie pressed her own hands on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Natalie took the wine and cloth from Jacks' hands as soon as he appeared. "Christian, this may be stupid since its alcohol, and you having the problem, but I don't care." Natalie bit down on the cork and spit it out. She made Christian take big gulps, then place the wine on the coffee table. She took the cloth and pressed down on the wound again.  
When Sheleigh finally turned up with the doctor, Christian was a little drunk. Half the wine was gone, and Natalie had blood all down her front, and over her hands. "Move out of the way girl!" the doctor said, shoving her rudely aside. "This is serious!"  
"I Know it's serious you dimwit!" Natalie yelled.  
"Come, Natalie, we better wait outside." Sheleigh said, taking Natalie around the arms and leading her to the hall.  
Tense moments passed. Natalie paced the hall, wringing her bloody hands together. At the beginning of the next hour, the doctor walked out of the room. "He's asleep. He'll be all right." He turned to Natalie. "You. You saved his life doing what you did. If it weren't for you. well, he just needs to take some medicine every day. About 2 weeks of rest and he'll be alright. Mademoiselles." He tipped his hat and left.  
Natalie walked into the parlor after Sheleigh made her wash the blood off her hands. Christian had no shirt on (Teehee!) and was bandaged. He had a look of contentment on his face; his black hair was splayed across his forehead. (A/N: Wouldn't he look SO gorgeous?) Natalie took a blanket and covered up Christian. She sat in a rocking chair beside him and stroked his slightly damp forehead, then eventually fell asleep. (A/N: I'd give everything I had to do that! Don't know why I'm telling you this) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Duke and Satine had returned to the manor. They were in the drawing room.  
"My Dear." The Duke began. "I have a question for you."  
"What is it, sweetheart?" Satine asked.  
"Your sisters' name is Natalie, and she looks a lot like you, is that correct?" He asked.  
"Yes. She does." Satine answered.  
"Then why. was a girl looking astonishingly like you and being called Natalie by Christian in the lobby with him?!"  
Satine didn't respond she made a few odd noises and fell silent.  
"Would this mean.that you LIED TO ME AND HAVE BEEN IN CONTACT WITH CHRISTIAN?!" The Duke grabbed Satine and threw her to the floor. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
Satine whimpered. "Yes."  
The Duke growled and threw her against the wall. He slapped her 4 times and threw her down on the floor. "Now.maybe you won't lie to me after this." He walked from the room, his footsteps becoming fainter and fainter until the sound disappeared.  
Satine slowly got up. It wasn't the first time he had lost his temper. She needed to get out of there. She ran to her bedroom and quickly collected some clothes and jewelry. She tiptoed downstairs and out the front door into the cold, wintry night. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Hmmm. Satine has left the Duke, where will she go now? Did you think I would kill off Christian, the damn sexy man that he is? Hehe! Ok, Well I told you that I'd hurry with the next chapter and here it is! Now I still have my precious thumbs! *Starts kissing her thumbs* I love my little thumbs, oh yes I do! Ok, I will update as soon as I can, but in The USA, it's almost Independence Day and my brother has been sick so I will try as hard as I can to get another chapter this week! Until next time my fellow Bohemian Wanna-bes! (Or true Bohemians.) 


	5. The Piano

A/N: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! I wrote this already but it was deleted!!! Well, thanks to Tani, Pink-Umbrella, and olpchickadee! Happy Canada and Independence Day! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Christian woke up the next morning, a patch of sunlight falling on his face. He looked over at Natalie, still in her blood covered dress. He smiled and winced as he sat up. He shook her gently. "Nat? Natalie?" He asked.  
  
Natalie shook her head. "Christian? Christian! You're awake!"  
"I wouldn't be if it weren't for you." He hugged her tightly. "Um, Nat? Could you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Change out of those clothes. You're sorta creeping me out."  
Natalie laughed and went upstairs to clean up. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That Night Satine slowly walked down the lamp lit street, clutching her carpetbag. She had spent the night in an Inn and had found out where Christian's villa was. She wanted to go their, get Natalie, then go back to France and maybe try to restart the Moulin Rouge with Harold. Christian was dead, so she wouldn't feel differently anymore.  
  
She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Sheleigh answered.  
"I'm here to see Natalie." She said.  
Sheleigh nodded and guided her to the parlor, where Natalie was reading the music to Come What May and humming along in a clean dress. As soon as she saw Satine, she quickly put the paper away.  
"Satine! What are you doing here?" Natalie asked.  
"We're going back to France, Natalie. Since Christian is-Dead, there's nothing here for either of us." A tear fell from her eye.  
"Satine- He's not dead. He's in the kitchen, eating! C'mon!" She took Saltine's hand lead her to the kitchen.  
  
Christian was sitting at the table, eating a BLT. He had mayonnaise in his beard. He was halfway through a bite when the kitchen door swung open and Natalie pulled Satine in. Christian stared for a minute, dropped his sandwich, and then stood up, wincing. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.  
"I thought you were dead, so I came to get Natalie and-"  
"And take her to your dear Duke so she can live in hell too?" Christian asked.  
"No. the Duke, he-"She stopped and looked at Natalie. "I think we should discuss this in private."  
Christian and Satine made their way to the parlor. Before they entered, Natalie left with some paper. The walked in and sat on the couch, leaving the door open.  
"The Duke, found Out I lied to him about Natalie. I told him she wasn't there. He-slapped me and through me to the floor. I don't want to go back there. I'm sorry for pretending I loved him. I'm sorry about breaking your heart. I'm sorry about everything I've done." Satine said this in between sobs.  
  
Christians heart was softened and his love for her flamed again. He held her. "Don't be. You went to the Moulin Rouge So Natalie could go to school. And if you weren't there, we would have never met." Christian held her for a few more minutes and music came drifting in. It was the music from Come What May as if on a piano.  
"Come what May" Satine whispered.  
"I will love you until my dying day."  
They looked at each other for a second, and then they kissed each other passionately.  
"I think I've forgiven you." Christian said, smiling. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Yay! They're back together. So what will the Duke do? Come back in a rage of fury or leave them alone. *In the background someone is laughing hysterically* Shut up! Anyway, another Chapter! Yay for me! There might be another one this week, but I can't guarantee it. On my MR Soundtrack, on Lady Marmalade, lil Kim's' voice is deleted. Oh Well, she is a traitor as Tani said! 


	6. Breakfast in bed, well, the couch

A/N: Thanks to Tani, Pink Umbrella, Kikuyo Okiura and Movie Wood! Kikuyo, thanks for the suggestion, but I'm gonna keep it Natalie. Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge or any of the Characters except Natalie, but I do own a block of cheese in my refrigerator. FYI: I'm gonna try and make this long so if I just keep going on and on, you'll understand why. I LIKE CHEESE!!!! Do you know that it takes 8 minutes for the sun's light to reach Earth? Did you know that in the bible, god commands boys to be circumcised? I read about it last night. Give a man a fish; you feed him for a day. But, teach a man how to fish, and you feed him for a lifetime. Pixie Sticks are like poor mans' crack. Read Tanis' and Slytherin Satine McGregor's stories! Ok, on with the story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Satine and Christian kept kissing, just glad to be in each others arms. After a while, when the music didn't stop and kept repeating, Satine asked," Do you want to see where that is coming from?"  
"Yeah. Lets."  
They slowly got up and walked to the open lounge door, where the piano was. They peeked in and saw Natalie striking the keys with grace. They looked at each other. "Natalie?" Christian said.  
The keys hit a sour note as Natalie jumped a foot in the air. "Oh, um, Hi." She said, hiding the music. "I was just practicing.."  
"Come What May?" Christian asked.  
"Um, yes, beautiful song. I think I'll go to bed now." Natalie said, shutting the top of the Piano.  
Christian blocked her way. "Why were you playing it?" he asked, grinning.  
Natalie muttered something that sounded like "Practice" and looked at the floor.  
Christian smiled. "You know that's our song."  
Natalie shook her head.  
"Did you play it to get us back together?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
He smiled. "Well, it worked." He gave her a hug. "Thank you."  
"Uh, well I'm going to sleep." Natalie said and quickly walked out of the room.  
"Your little sister is really sweet." Christian said, wrapping his arms around Satine and sitting on the couch. "She is the one who saved me when I was shot. She carried me all the way here and did as much as she could until the doctor arrived."  
"She's always had a big heart. She gives without any thought of return." She kissed him gently. "I'm so glad I found you again."  
Christian smiled softly. "But what about the duke? He will surely come looking for you.  
"He thinks your dead. He might not even come here looking for me. But he does know Natalie was with you." Her eyes darkened and her brow furrowed.  
  
"Shh. I'll keep you guys safe." Christian said, rocking her back and forth. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you as long as I can help it." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natalie woke up early the next morning and found them asleep on the couch in each others arms. She smiled softly and tiptoed to the kitchen. She was the first up. She made them eggs, toast and bacon. She put it all on a tray with 2 wine glasses of orange juice.  
She tiptoed into the lounge and set it on the coffee table in front of them. She tiptoed out of the room and closed the door with a quiet snap.  
About 15 minutes later, Christian and Satine woke up. They looked at each other, smiled, and kissed. "Mmm. Good Morning." Satine smiled. "I could get used to Waking up to you again."  
"I already have and I'm never leaving you again." He kissed her again and looked at the coffee table. "Hm. Looks like we have a little fairy that makes us breakfast in bed."  
They ate it, talking and laughing, happy to be with each other again. Natalie walked in a few minutes later in her night gown. "Good morning. Glad to see your clothes are still on." (Sorry, I HAD to write that!!)  
Christian laughed. "Thank you for breakfast."  
Natalie put an innocent look on her face. "I didn't make you breakfast."  
"Then why is there become grease on your nightgown?" Christians' smile widened.  
"The elves did it and blamed me! It's a conspiracy, I tell you!!!" Natalie cried. Christian and Satine just laughed, and Natalie joined them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Duke sat in his manor, on the edge of his seat. He was waiting for Warner to come back with news of his search for Satine. When Warner finally walked in the door, he had no news of her.  
The Duke cursed. "She will go for her sister. At the boys' house. Search there. Satine is mine." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Did I make it Long enough? I hope I did. Anyway, I have such an evil plan! You guys will probably have to wait for a while, because I am having bad writers block on this story. I'm Sorry! Also, if you like LOTR Parodies, read my Lord of The Cell Phones! It's the one good reason my dad shouldn't have given me a cell phone.


	7. Love and Hate

A/N: Thanks to Katie Black, Twisted Fate, and Charmed Angel, I forgot to thank you guys in the last chapter, but thank you! Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. ( ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It had been 2 wonderful, love filled weeks at Christians' villa. Satine and Christian had never been more in love, and Christmas was in 2 weeks.  
"Darling, where are you?" Christian called as he walked through the house, a scarf across his face. It was early in the morning, and Satine had woke before Christian.  
"I'm in the kitchen, sweetheart." Satine called. She was mixing some dough for chocolate chip cookies, it seems.  
"C'mon darling, Natalie and I want to have a snowball fight!" Christian said, putting his arms around her waist.  
"But darling, I have to get these on a cookie sheet." Satine said.  
"We can do that later. C'mon, get dressed in some warm clothes, Nat's already outside." He pulled her into their bedroom where she got dressed warmly. When they went outside, Natalie had already built a small fort. "What to you guys so long?" She called out "I could have built more than one fort.!"  
"Your sister had to make cookie dough." Christian said in a teasing voice.  
'Hey, you haven't tried her cookies, they're darn good!" Natalie called. "C'mon, let's begin!"  
Satine and Natalie were against poor Christian, but he had the fort Natalie built. Soon, snowballs were flying through the air, sometimes hitting their targets, or passerby on accident. Midway through the fight, Christian nodded to Natalie and she took something out of her pocket, pressed it into her snowball and aimed. It hit Christian square in the jaw.  
"Natalie! What did you do that for?!" Satine scolded her and they ran to Christian. He was lying on the ground.  
"Sweetie, are you all right?" Satine asked.  
"Uh, I guess, but can you take off my scarf for me?" Christian asked. Satine slowly undid his scarf to find that he had shaved off his beard!  
"Christian! You look delightful" Satine said and kissed him while Natalie pretended to vomit.  
"Give me your hands Satine." Christian whispered. Satine took her ungloved hands and placed them in Christians' "Satine. From the moment in the elephant when you thought I was the duke, to this very day, I have always loved you, even though I may have been too stubborn or foolish to show it. If I had to live without you, you might as well shoot me, because you are my very soul, and without you, I would die. I would like to know, Satine De Blanche, if you would do me the honor, nay the privilege, of marrying me." He slipped a ring on her finger. It had one diamond in the shape of a heart on it and on the inside of the band were the words: Come what may, Satine & Christian, together, until their dying day.  
"Oh Christian." Satine whispered. "Yes. Yes!" She bent over and kissed him, tears running down her face. Natalie, who had stopped trying to vomit, was lying on the ground, twitching as they kissed.  
The whole scene was watched from the alley nearby, where Warner was looking. "The bastard is still alive. Oh, Bob won't like this." (Bob is the duke! I therefore name him Bob, because I don't know his name!!) He slowly walked back to the dukes' manor.  
"Did you find her?" The duke, named Bob, asked.  
"Yes. And the boy.he is still alive." Warner looked ashamed  
"What?!" Bob threw his goblet of wine against the wall. After a few minutes, he devised a plan. "How can we get back at them?"  
Warner thought. "Satines little sister." He said after a few minutes. "She would definitely be a great loss."  
"So she would." Bob kept silent for a while. "Tonight. Go there and kidnap her. They will pay a dear price for their love." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Later that night, Satine and Christian were going out to a fancy Restaurant to celebrate their proposal. Natalie was going to stay home with Sheleigh and Jack so the two could be alone.  
"Honey, where is my tie?" Christian called to Satine.  
" I don't know. Look under the bed!" Satine said, putting on lipstick, and accidentally smearing it across her face. Christian walked in and did up his tie, then kissed Satine as she put her final touches of makeup on.  
They walked downstairs, hand in hand. Nat, Sheleigh, and Jack were waiting. "Have a lovely time." Jack and Sheleigh said.  
"Yeah, and I expect you home at 10." Natalie said, folding her arms. Christian laughed and bent down. "Thanks for your help today" he whispered.  
"You owe me big time. I almost died watching you guys being all mushy." Nat said. Christian smiled and they went to the door. "Goodnight!' He and Satine walked out into the cold winter air and into a carriage that was waiting.  
Warner was across the street, smoking a cigar as he watched them leave. He walked closely to the house and noticed the lock didn't click. He peered in the windows. Natalie went upstairs while Sheleigh and Jack went into the kitchen. He slowly turned the doorknob and entered, shutting it softly. He walked quickly right past the kitchen door, and upstairs. He had a small bottle of chloroform in his pocket so Natalie wouldn't struggle. He listened in each room until he heard Natalie humming inside one. He opened the door a crack and saw her in her nightgown, playing with a doll. He opened the door even more so and took out a cloth and the bottle of chloroform. He opened the bottle and poured the liquid onto the cloth. He screwed the cap back on and snuck behind Natalie, then grabbed her from behind and pressed the cloth to her mouth.  
"MM! MM!" Natalie cried, muffled. In a few seconds, her body went limp and she passed out. Warner tossed the cloth on the ground and picked up Natalie. He crept downstairs slowly and walked out into the cold winter night, Natalie in his arms. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Two chapters in one day! So, what will the Bob formerly known as Duke do to Natalie? Will Christian and Satine go after her? (Yes of course!) What will happen? Find out next time I update, which should be next week maybe. Oh, and this is my longest fic ever! 


	8. The Broken China Doll

A/N: Thank you to: Charmed Angel, Tani and Hindi Sad diamonds!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. If I did, I'd make this or Tanis' story into movies!! And we could see more of Ewan as Christian! *Drools on keyboard, and it starts to shoot sparks* Not again!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Christian helped Satine out of the carriage. He paid the driver and they walked inside. "We had a good time, didn't we?" He asked Satine as he took out his key.

            "Any time is good with you, Christian." Satine whispered in his ear.

            Christian smiled as he went to stick his key in the door, but the door creaked open. Apparently, someone didn't shut it tight.

            Christian pushed open the door, Satine following. They heard Sheleigh and Jacks' voices in the kitchen. They pushed open the door and walked in.

            "Master! Mistress," Sheleigh started. "I hope you had a lovely time. Though it's past ten. I'm surprised little Natalie isn't down here."

            "Where is she?" Satine asked.

            "Upstairs, mistress." Sheleigh answered.

            Satine exited the kitchen and made her way upstairs. She was thinking of saying goodnight to Natalie, for now she could do it every night again. She slowly opened the door and gasped. Natalie was no where in sight. A doll with a china face lay shattered on the ground. (Pretend I said that in last chapter. Now there's more evidence of a struggle.) And the cloth with the chloroform was still on the ground. Satine started having a coughing fit from that retched disease again. (You notice that happens in the movie whenever she's upset mostly?) "Christian!" She called as she continued to cough, and then fell and passed out.

            Christian raced up the stairs as fast as he could. He flung open the door and raced forward to Satine. "Satine?! Satine!" Her eyes fluttered and opened.

            "Christian….Natalie is gone…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Natalie felt like she'd been hit with a bat. She was rather uncomfortable too. She tried to put her hands in front of her, because they were behind her back. She pulled, but they stayed. She opened her eyes to find herself tied to a staircase on the lowest step. "He-Hello?" She called out, her voice sounding weak and pitiful.

            "Hello." A snidely voice said out of the dark. "So you finally awake."

            "Who are you? Where am I?" Natalie demanded.

            "Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk." Bob came out of the dark. "Where are our manners? You should introduce yourself first."

            "Bite me."

            "Aw, now that's just rude." The duke kneeled by her. "I am Bob, the duke, and you are?"

            "Tired of seeing your ugly face." Natalie smirked.

            The dukes' face became red, and then cooled down. "So alive, so young and full of spirit. Just like your sister." He grabbed her head and kissed her, his tongue going down her throat. She gagged and bit down on it as hard as she could.

            "ELMP!" The duke shouted and took his tongue out. Natalie spit the blood at him.

            "Is that how it's going to be?" The duke snarled. He drew back his hand and slapped her, one, two, three times. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

            "Nope. You're still the ugliest thing I've seen and I've had better kisses. That one felt like a slug going down my throat." Natalie looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

            "I once had a horse. It was wild, wouldn't let anyone ride it. That horse threw me off and I had it killed for its pride. I suggest you try not to tangle with me."

            "Then again, who would?" Natalie asked at his retreating back. He turned around, grabbed something off the nearest table and ran at her….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Christian was holding Satine as the police investigated the scene. Satine was sobbing into his shoulder.

            "Hello, I'm inspector Young." A mustached man walked forward. "We've investigated the scene and found a cloth soaked in chloroform. A man across the street said he saw a tall bald man enter the house, and then leave with someone in his arms. Is there anyone you know that would have a grudge against you or Natalie?"

            Christian thought. 'Well, yes, this Duke named Bob."

            "The Duke? We shall go search his manor at once."

2 hours later.

            "We didn't find her. He was appalled, but he let us." Young shook his head. "If we find anything, we'll call on you right away." He and his entourage of police left.

            "Christian, I know he has her! We can't just do nothing!" Satine sobbed.

            "Don't worry, I have a plan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Natalie was in a dark room. She was bruised all over and there was a cut on her head. The duke had beaten her with a candlestick for making fun of him, and when the cops came, he took her to his carriage and left her in there. She was afraid and alone. She didn't think she'd make it out alive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I am so bad! Another chapter! And the Duke's name is Bob! I've beaten my writers block thanks to the band Good Charlotte! (Don't ask) Anyway, there may be another tomorrow!


	9. Fluoride Woven Floss

A/N: thank you to Tani, Pink-Umbrella, Charmed Angel, and Hindi Sad Diamonds!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. *Starts crying hysterically* 

Check out Tani and Slytherin Satine McGregor's Stories!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Natalie was now in a dark room which was freezing cold. It was generally big with stairs that led up to a dark door. Her cut on her forehead was bleeding yet again, the warm blood trickling down her face. She had a small window that the moonlight streamed in from. Where were Satine and Christian? Why hadn't they done something like tried to find her? She sat in her corner, her stomach rumbling from hunger, her mouth dry from thirst as these questions streamed through her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Christian and Satine watched from across the street as the Duke and Warner got into a carriage and set off somewhere. "Ok, darling, I'm going inside to look for Natalie. If you see them come back, break out a window." He kissed her. "I love you." They slowly sprinted across the street. Christian took out a small, flat nose screwdriver, (Note, I am not entirely sure they had those back then) and put it in the lock on the door. He jiggled it around until he heard a click and pushed open the door. Satine waited outside, clutching her coat to herself to protect from the cold.

            Christian looked in every room and even unlocked a few all the while calling for Natalie. He searched all 3 stories except for the basement. He finally reached the top of the stairs and found the door to the basement locked, and he couldn't unlock it. "Natalie? Natalie, are you in there?" he called.

            Natalie had been sitting in her corner, shivering madly. When she heard Christians' voice she scrambled to the bottom of the steps. "Yes. Yes! Christian, I am!" She shouted gleefully.

            "I'm going to get you out just be patient, ok?" He asked.

            "Ok. Please hurry." 

            Christian went upstairs and looked around until he found a sturdy oak side table he could pick up. He ran back to the door and started to hit it.

            **WHAM!  
            WHAM!  
            WHAM!  
            WHAM!  
            WHAM!  
            WHAM!**

            The table split in two and the door showed some damage. Christian threw it aside and found another.

            **WHAM!  
            WHAM!  
            WHAM!  
            WHAM!  
            WHAM!  
            WHAM!**

            The door successfully broke off the hinges and Christian kicked it until he could squeeze through. Natalie ran into his arms. "Oh thank you Christian…Thank you…"She sobbed into his shirt.

            "Come. We must hurry." Christian said and they turned to go upstairs. But 3 people were blocking their way. Warner, holding Satine with her arms behind her back. And the duke.

            "How Touching." He whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Warner through Satine down with them, and she rushed and gathered Natalie in her arms. "Well, surprise, surprise." The Duke said. "This has gone so perfectly. When I just wanted Satine back, I get her lover also. This is like one of my sweetest dreams. Sweet, sweet, revenge."

            "What revenge?" Natalie blurted out. "The only thing they did was be in love! And that's a crime against you?!"

            The duke slapped her. "It doesn't matter that they are in love! She made me believe she loved me!" He pointed an accusing finger at Satine. "And she will pay." He took out a revolver, cocked it and pointed it right at Christian's heart. Right before he pulled the trigger, Natalie tore from Satines' grasp and ran in front of Christian.

            **BOOM!**

            The bullet hit Natalie in the chest on her collar bone.      

            "Natalie!" Satine cried and rushed to her limp body on the floor.

            The Duke smirked. "One down two to go." He cocked the gun and pointed it at Satine. Christian ran forward and grabbed his gun, groin kicked him, and slammed it against the side of the Dukes' head. The Duke was knocked unconscious and fell to the floor. Christian pointed it at Warner before he could react. 

            "Now, you're going to come with me to the police. Get that carriage ready now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_One hour later._

            Bob and Warner were arrested and taken away. Natalie was taken to the hospital and Christian and Satine were in the waiting room, waiting for her to get out of surgery.

            Christian was holding my head. "She took a bullet for me….for me…" He was saying over and over.

            Satine was trying to comfort him through her tears. "She'll be all right…she cares for us both very much…"

            They stayed silent until a doctor walked up to them. "Mr. James and Ms. De Blanche? I'm Dr. Smith" he said.

            "Is Natalie all right?" They asked eagerly.

            "She's going to be fine. The Bullet miraculously didn't shatter her collarbone. She's asleep and she'll be able to go home tomorrow morning."

            Satine cried tears of joy and Christian shook his hand. "Could we see her?" He asked.

            "Yes. Go right ahead. She's in room 313." Dr. Smith smiled and walked to some other people in the waiting room..

            They quickly went to the room and found her asleep with an angelic look on her face. Satine sat in a chair and held her hand while Christian paced the room.

            The next day they took Natalie home and pampered her like a princess. It was quite annoying being asked every 5 seconds if she was comfortable or needed anything. About a week later, she was able to go out in the snow and play around, and it was just a week to Christmas. They had nothing to worry about. Satine and Christian were to be married, the Duke was in Jail. Everything was perfect.

            But that would change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I am so bad! I like putting them in misery. Just kidding! Anyway, sorry it took me so long. Went to a church camp and I think I'm getting sick. I wrote a different version of this chapter, but it sucked. Anyway, I shall try to hurry up with the next chapter! You know what? The fluoride on Johnson & Johnson Reach  Fluoride woven floss is tasty!!!!


	10. SIGH

A/N: Thank you to my ONLY 2 REVIEWERS!

Pink Umbrella: It was a weird chapter name because, erm, I was sucking on Fluoride Woven Floss and I couldn't think of a title to it. 

Crazy for Ew: Thank you! Now I know that I can make people hate characters more….this isn't sarcastic, I swear, thanks! 

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

Check out Tanis', Slytherin Satine McGregor's, and Pink Umbrella's stories!

If you want to learn more about Toulouse, check this out 

And Sorry if this is Jolty!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

6 months later.

            Satine quickly put on the white dress inside the carriage. Natalie quickly did up the back and fixed her hair.

            "Oh, I'm so nervous Natalie. This is finally the day my dreams come true!" She said as she put in her pearl drop earrings. 

            "Don't be nervous! Everything will be perfect, perfect!" Natalie reassured her, finishing Satines hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Christian straightened his bow tie as The Argentinean watched. Harold stood by, playing with a top hat. Satie sat nearby, looking over music, and Tork was fumbling with the buttons of his coat. Satie was Christians' best man. Toulouse would have been, but in September, he had died from being an alcoholic. 

            "Ready to get married, old chap?" Harold asked.

            "Ready as I'll ever be, Satine and I are finally going to be married!!" he said happily.

            "Yes. Pity I was never married, but I had the Moulin Rouge, didn't think I'd need a wife…"

            "Don't worry Harold. You're still young!" Christian said, patting him on the back.

            Harold nodded. "Yes, yes my dear boy…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Only about 50 guests sat in chairs underneath the leafy trees in the glade. A violin played the wedding March as Christian, Satie, Tork, The Argentinean, and Harold walked to the altar where the priest stood. Then, Satine in her gown of pure white and her long veil walked out, Nat in front of her, throwing White Rose petals in the air and Marie following, holding the veil. They took their proper positions before the Priest spoke.

            "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Christian James and Satine De Blanche in holy matrimony. Now, Christian, do you take Satine as your lawful wedded wife, to love and to honor, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poor as long as you both shall live?"

            Christian said, with love and admiration gleaming in his eye. "I do. And I will beyond my dying day." Satine sighed happily as a tear ran down her cheek.

            "And Satine, do you take Christian to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to honor, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poor as long as you both shall live?"

            "I do. And I will until the end of time." Satine said happily.

            "Now, if there is any amongst you who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Unsurprisingly, no one spoke. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

            Christian lifted Satines veil and kissed her deeply and passionately. A cheer rose up from the crowd, and Satine and Christian walked down the aisle, smiling broader than they ever had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night.

            Satine stood by the window, looking out into the bleak rain. Christian walked behind her and kissed her neck tenderly. "I love you." He whispered.

            "We're together finally. I never thought it would happen." Satine said, turning her head to kiss him.
    
                        Christian began to sing softly. "When the world wasn't upside down,
    
                        I could take all the time I had
    
                        But I'm not going to wait 
    
                        when a moment can vanish so fast
    
                        'Cuz every kiss is a kiss you can never get back
    
                        Lift me up in your eyes
    
                        If you told me that is what 
    
                        Heaven is, well, you'd be right
    
                        I've been waiting forever for this
    
                        This is the night
    
                        Satine Joined in, singing in her beautiful voice. "When the answer to all my dreams 
    
                        is as close as a touch away
    
                        Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?
    
                        Lift me up in your eyes
    
                        If you told me that is what 
    
                        Heaven is, well, you'd be right
    
                        Hold me close to your heart
    
                        I would go with you to the ends 
    
                        of the Earth and we'll fly
    
                        I've been waiting forever for this
    
                        This is the night
    
                        And together, they sang in perfect harmony: "This is the night where we capture 
    
                        forever and our tomorrows begin
    
                        After tonight, we will never be lonely again
    
                        Lift me up in your eyes
    
                        If you told me that is what 
    
                        Heaven is, well, you'd be right
    
                        Hold me close to your heart
    
                        I would go with you to the ends 
    
                        of the Earth and we'll fly
    
                        I've been waiting forever for this
    
                        This is the night…." They kissed and held each other until a loud knock on the door interrupted their tender moment.
    
                        Sheleigh meekly walked in. "Sorry to disturb you, but Inspector Young is here. He says it's very important."
    
                        "Erm, let him in, then." Christian said.
    
                        Inspector Young briskly walked in. "I am so sorry to disturb you on your wedding night, but I have important new about the duke."
    
                        That killed the romantic mood. They sat down quickly and Satine asked him what it was.
    
                        "He's out. He made bail and I don't think he shall leave you alone." He looked at them seriously. "I….would suggest for your safety, you flee the country."
    
                        Satine looked at her hands. "Christian, what do we do?" she asked quietly.
    
                        "I don't want you or Natalie in any danger. We have suffered enough heartbreak. We will leave England."
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    A few weeks later.
    
                        "Last box, Christian." Nat said as she put it in the back of the wagon they had piled their boxes in.
    
                        "Ah. To the train station, then. We should get to South Hampton before tomorrow." Satine, Nat, and Christian piled in the back and the cart rumbled off. At the train station, they boarded a train to South Hampton. And the next day, boarded a ship called the Demeter, bound for America. As they pulled out of the harbor, Christian, Natalie, and Satine watched England disappear in the mist on the poop deck. Christian had his hand around Satine's waist and his hand on Nat's shoulder.

            "I will do anything, as Long as I can breath, to keep you two safe." Christian said as they watched the last of England disappear. "Now, lets forget about the past, and look towards our future." They walked to the front of the ship and saw nothing but open sea. That is what they would try to do. Leave the past with England, and start a new life in the United States of America.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: The end! *Sniff* I enjoyed writing this! I want to say thank you to ALL of my reviewers! Songs used: this is the Night By Clay Aiken. Ok, well it has been fun writing this and reading all your reviews! I will miss all of you! I am now on to the Lord of the Rings Section to wreak havoc! MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, thank you all again! Cheese out!


End file.
